Castlevania, The Simphony of Love
by naru misato-san
Summary: Dois anos apos o desaparecimento de Alucard, Maria Renard depara-se com uma chance de reencontrar seu amor...
1. Introducao a despedida

**Notas: A introdução desta fanfiction foi tirada do jogo "Castlevania: The Simphony of The Night", da Capcom®, também acrescentei algo a mais, para que a fic ficasse mais completa!**

**Bom, espero que gostem **

**Eu também não faço idéia da idade verdadeira de Alucard, mas sei que ele tem mais de trezentos anos. Então eu apenas adicionei mais 150. (Apenas?)**

**Essa neste primeiro capitulo, eu pus a introdução e o primeiro capitulo de uma só vez.**

**Só frisando que: este primeiro cap, bem como a introdução, são um resumo do game "Castlevania: The Simphony of the Nigh". Portanto, se você já jogou castlevania, já sabe como termina, pode pular a introdução e ir para o capitulo um! \o/**

CASTLEVANIA, _The Simphony of Love_

Época: Século XVII

Local: Romênia

Personagens: (Para quem não conhece)

**Alucard**(Filho de Drácula): 450 anos (?) aparência de 25 anos

Cabelos: Longos, loiros quase brancos.  
Olhos: cinzas

Roupa: Capa preta com fundo vermelho, botas pretas, calcas pretas, gravata de seda branca.

Armas: Espada herdada da família da Mãe, que brilham intensamente ao cortarem o inimigo, magia, e um escudo.

**Richter Belmont**: Caçador de vampiros

Idade: 32 anos

Cabelos: Castanhos, longos.

Olhos: Azuis

Roupa: Botas pretas, calça e roupas azuis

Armas: uma corrente que usa como chicote, estacas de madeira, água benta

**Maria Renard**: Caçadora de Vampiros

Idade: 18 anos

Cabelos: Dourados

Olhos: Verdes

Armas: Crucifixos, Estacas de madeira

CASTLEVANIA, _The Simphony of Love_

Introdução 

_Bloodlines_

1792

Lua cheia, um jovem estava parado em frente a uma escadaria forrada por um tapete vermelho. A escada na verdade era uma ligação entre uma torre e a torre onde o Conde Drácula o aguardava...

Olhos azuis fixos no fim daquela escada. Abaixo dela, um enorme abismo que dava na ponte levadiça do castelo, cair ali poderia ser fatal.

Roupas sujas de sangue, suas correntes pareciam vibrar e estavam quentes por conta do sangue dos monstros que matou.

Sem pensar mais, Richter Belmont respirou fundo e correu em direção a entrada da torre.

Entrando, imediatamente equipou–se com o que achava pelo caminho até chegar num salão onde havia um grande trono.

Ele estava lá.

Longos cabelos branco, olhos vermelhos e cruéis. Sentado, com uma taça de cristal cheia de sangue, pernas cruzadas e queixo apoiado em uma das mãos. O sentimento que passou pelo peito de Richter foi o desprezo.

– Morra monstro! Você não pertence a este mundo! – bradou Richter

– Não foi pelas minhas mãos que este corpo me foi concedido... – Conde Drácula respondeu ironicamente – eu fui invocado pelos humanos, que desejavam me pagar um tributo...

– Tributo? – ele perguntou indignado – Você rouba as almas dos humanos e os faz seus escravos!

– E talvez um dia eu seja falado por todas as religiões... – retrucou o orgulhoso e burlesco conde

– Suas palavras são vazias, bem como sua alma... – disse Richter com desdém

– O que é um homem! – enfureceu–se Drácula atirando para longe a taça de cristal, fazendo com que esta se quebrasse – Uma miserável e pequena pilha de segredos! Chega de falatório! Eu irei até você!

O conde Drácula vai em direção ao corajoso jovem, onde travam uma violenta batalha usando todas as armas que possuíam.

Drácula o atacava sem parar, seus golpes psíquicos eram extremamente fortes. Ele sumia e aparecia num lugar inesperado, lançando bolas de fogo que saiam de sua capa contra Ritcher, enquanto este parecia estar começando a se entregar.

Com o corpo ferido, começou a ficar tonto em meio aos ataques e aquela risada sarcástica.

Ritcher cai ajoelhado, totalmente dominado pela dor insuportável que rondava seu corpo.

Foi aí que uma menina loira usando um vestido rosa apareceu, gritando o nome do jovem. Ela ajoelha e aperta as mãos contra o peito, fazendo uma oração milagrosa.

Richter sentiu seu corpo revigorado, suas feridas não doíam mais, seu corpo estava envolto por uma luz azul.

E como ficou forte! Richter atacou drácula impiedosamente, desviando de todas as investidas do vampiro.

– Ah! – gritou Drácula e disse algo que Ritcher não conseguiu compreender. Logo se transformou numa fera horrenda, gigantesca, com chifres, focinho de lobo, apoiado sobre duas pernas. Os braços eram terrivelmente musculosos.

O jovem herói sentiu uma onda de medo no começo, mas ao ver aquela doce garotinha rezando por ele, sentiu–se encorajado. Desferiu mais alguns ataques contra o monstro que já estava fraco, e logo sucumbiu, transformando–se em cinzas...

– Não... NÃO PODE SER! AAHHG... – o grito do conde ecoou por todos os cantos do castelo, logo depois um fogo tomou conta daquele corpo grotesco. Drácula foi derrotado...

– Richter... você está bem? – perguntou Maria

Richter afaga o cabelo da menina de doze anos e num sorriso aliviado responde:

– Finalmente acabou, Maria... vamos embora daqui...

E o castelo desapareceu...

Cinco anos depois, Ritcher Belmont o lendário caçador de vampiros, sumiu misteriosamente. Sem saber por onde começar procurar, Maria Renard soube do misterioso reaparecimento do castelo de Drácula, Castlevania, que aparece uma vez a cada século, surgindo por entre as neblinas. Nesta mesma época, Alucard, que lutou junto a Trevor Belmont (antepassado de Richter) contra Drácula ha trezentos anos atrás, havia sido condenado a pagar pela sua linha de sangue amaldiçoado através de um sono eterno. Mas agora, o conde Drácula estava prestes a acordar novamente graças ao Ambicioso padre Shaft, e somente Alucard poderia derrota-lo novamente. Sendo acordado, Alucard parte imediatamente para o castelo de seu pai, o conde Drácula. Lá ele conhece Maria, que procurava por seu amigo, Richter. Por azar, os dois descobrem que Belmont estava sendo controlado pelo padre Shaft para despistar alucard enquanto Drácula estava sendo despertado. Descoberta a farsa, Alucard ordena que Maria saia com Ritcher daquele lugar, e então começa uma batalha entre pai e filho. Com muito esforço, Alucard novamente consegue derrotar seu pai, que promete não atormentar a Terra novamente. 

Capitulo Um – A despedida

Do lado de fora, Maria e Richter observam o castelo ser tragado pelas nuvens. Aflita, Maria abraça seu amigo, temendo pela vida de Alucard.

– Está amanhecendo... ele não virá mais...

– Maria... – lamentou Richter – foi tudo culpa minha...

– Não, não foi... Richter, ele quis nos proteger... nós tínhamos que ter ido com ele... – disse Maria com lágrimas nos olhos enquanto abraçava o caçador de vampiros

– Teria sido pior... – Richter levanta o rosto da jovem com dois dedos – ele sabe o que faz, Maria... não fique assim... vamos para casa...

Então eles vêem Alucard, são e salvo, apenas com algumas feridas sob o corpo.

– Então, vocês conseguiram... – disse Alucard com um meio sorriso

– Alucard! – disse Maria alegre – Então você tinha razão!

– Alucard... me perdoe... foi por minha culpa que você teve que lutar contra seu próprio pai... – disse Richter

– Não tema... – respondeu o vampiro frio, mas amigavelmente – Para triunfar sobre o mal, os homens bons não pediam fazer nada...

– Mas deve ter sido doloroso... – insistiu Richter

– Realmente foi... mas meu pai não poderia continuar com aquele plano maléfico...

– Alucard, o que pretende fazer agora? – perguntou Maria

– Meu sangue é amaldiçoado... pelo bem dos humanos, acho melhor sumir para sempre...

– Entendo... – respondeu Maria sentindo seu coração apertar

– Adeus então... nunca mais nos veremos novamente...

O vampiro virou–se e foi embora, sumindo rapidamente por entre as arvores e a fina nevoa.

– ... Alucard... – Maria tentou acompanhar com os olhos até onde pôde

– Você não... você não vai atrás dele? – perguntou Richter

– Não, melhor assim... – respondeu Maria – eu não posso curar o sofrimento dele... e eu sei que nos reencontraremos um dia... – ela forçou um sorriso

– Sei...

– Vamos embora! Todos estão esperando por nós! – ela sorriu

– Sim! Vamos dar o fora daqui! – sorriu Richter

Na vila, Maria Renard e Richter Belmont foram recebidos como os heróis que derrotaram drácula... e seu filho, Alucard. Eles não podiam dizer que um vampiro havia ajudado, muito menos que ele estava vivo. Eles poderiam ser condenados a fogueira por associação com o demônio.

– Viva os heróis! – o povo gritava

Richter aproveitava: bebida a vontade, mulheres, festa! Reverencias por onde passavam, ele estava sentindo–se poderoso.

Maria estava sempre ao seu lado, assim como por todos esses anos. Ao contrário de seu amigo, ela estava dispersa, com falsos sorrisos, fingindo escutar as declarações de amor dos homens da vila.

– Maria, o que você tem? Aproveite a festa! É para a gente mesmo! – sorriu Richter bebendo um cálice de vinho

– E você acha correto, vangloriar–se de um ato feito por outra pessoa? – perguntou Maria fuzilando Richter com o olhar

O homem fica sério e olha para o cálice que estava segurando. Dentro dele, o vinho. Lembrou–se de todo o sangue que viu derramar naquele castelo.

Mas Richter não queria pensar naquilo, ele queria aproveitar o máximo que podia daquelas comemorações.

– Não... – disse Richter – não acho correto, mas... ora, não era uma pessoa, era um vampiro! – gargalhou Ritcher deixando Maria furiosa

– COMO PODE DIZER UMA COISA DESSAS? ALUCARD NOS SALVOU! – Maria joga o cálice no chão.

O escândalo fez com que todos os presentes se calassem.

– Er... – Richter não sabia que atitude tomar, já havia bebido vinho demais, poderia falar alguma bobagem... pensou, e logo se acalmou – Bom, foi uma noite muito exaustiva, essa delicada donzela precisa descansar... – Richter sorriu – ela não dormiu a noite toda, então, damas e cavalheiros, peço licença para acompanhar minha amiga até seus aposentos! Não me demoro!

Ele levou Maria pelo braço, enquanto a multidão aplaudia orgulhosa.

Numa pensão barata onde moravam, Richter abre a porta do quarto e entra com Maria. O quarto era como toda pensão medieval. Crucifixos, uma cama pequena e uma lareira, com uma janela de cortinas vermelhas. Tapete de pele de urso pardo, velas e candelabros acesos.

– Você é louca? – perguntou Richter

– Pergunta–me se sou louca? Ritcher, passei a noite naquele castelo horrível, enfrentando monstros, lobos, zumbis... Alucard nos ajudou, eu jamais teria conseguido sem ele, e é assim que você agradece! – perguntou Maria furiosa

– Não, Maria... agradecerei eternamente a ele por ter salvo minha vida, mas lembre–se de um fator importante...

–... A igreja, sei... – Maria cruzou os braços

– Então meu bem... – ele segurou o rosto de sua amiga de infância – não piore a situação, Alucard entenderá...

Maria suspira e da as costas a Richter.

– Tudo bem... volte para a festa... – Maria andou um pouco e abriu a janela, deixando com que os raios de sol entrassem no seu quarto.

Quando Richter bateu a porta, Maria sentou–se na cama e pegou o crucifixo que estava carregando consigo. As imagens das lutas vieram em sua mente o tempo todo.

Ela deitou, mas não conseguiu conciliar o sono. Ao fechar os olhos, via monstros, Drácula, morcegos...

– ...Alucard... – ela murmurou – onde estará você agora?

Maria só conseguiu dormir quando o sol de pôs. Estava exausta. Naquela noite, Maria não sonhou.

De manha 

Maria acorda com o sol esquentando seu rosto. Percebeu que havia esquecido a janela aberta e estava com frio.

Espreguiçou–se, andou com os braços cruzados até a janela, quando percebeu que havia pisado em algo duro, por debaixo de um pano de seda.

– Mas... o que...? – Maria abaixou–se e viu um tecido preto, com o fundo vermelho – não pode ser... uma capa... Alucard... – ela aproximou a capa do rosto e sentiu aquele cheiro... doce, forte, inexplicável. O cheiro de Alucard.

Maria abraçou aquela capa, como se estivesse abraçando o próprio Alucard. Seus olhos imediatamente marejaram. Sentiu também outro objeto, o que ela havia pisado. Era um cálice de ouro com pedras preciosas na borda, desenhos obscuros gravados. Uma cruz envolvida numa roseira, monstros com chifres, um morcego e um lobo. Ela girou para ter uma melhor visibilidade, e achou uma mensagem gravada dizendo:

"_Você é um tesouro mais valioso que esse cálice. Lembrarei de você por toda a eternidade. Alucard."_

Maria correu para a janela, segurando o objeto e a capa. Olhou para o horizonte, mas o sol já estava alto. Ele não estava por perto.

Desapontada, Maria senta embaixo da janela, abraça as pernas envolvidas naquele tecido negro, quente e segurando o cálice.

Continua...


	2. A casa do Penhasco

**Correção**: Castlevania The Simphony of The Night na verdade é da Konami® e não da Capcom® como eu havia comentado.

**Notas**: Gente, só essa semana que eu descobri que em Castlevania há quatro finais diferentes. Esta fic é contada após o terceiro final do jogo, onde Alucard vai embora e Maria fica.

No melhor final,o quarto, Maria vai atrás dele. Não é o caso da fic. Hehe ;)

CASTLEVANIA _The Simphony of Love_

Capitulo dois – A casa do penhasco

Dois anos se passaram.

Maria agora estava com dezenove anos, recebendo inúmeras propostas de casamento.

– Muito bem, mocinha. Conseguiu espantar mais um pretendente... – Richter sentou numa poltrona, colocando os pés num banquinho.

– São muito covardes... tem medo de vampiros...

– Eles têm medo desse cálice sinistro! – ele tomou o cálice das mãos de Maria – como ele te entregou isso? Andaram se encontrando?

– O que quer dizer com isso! – perguntou Maria furiosa

– Ora, essa historia que ele te entregou durante a noite é bastante suspeita, não acha?

– Não, se custas a acreditar, nada poderei fazer. – ela pegou o objeto dourado das mãos do amigo e pôs num pedestal, acima da lareira, abaixo de uma cruz de prata.

– Mudando de assunto... – disse Richter tomando uma posição mais seria – nossa situação está complicando...

– Sim, nunca mais apareceu um trabalho decente para nós... estamos novamente ficando no anonimato... – ela sorriu ironicamente

– É, somos praticamente os últimos caçadores de vampiros... e vampiros não mais existem...

– Existe sim... um... – ela passou o dedo indicador pela borda do cálice

– Vai começar...

Antes que Maria começasse a falar, eles ouvem batidas na porta do quarto.

Maria pergunta quem é, e uma voz feminina afirma ser a senhoria da pensão.

A mulher entra no quarto. Aparentava ter uns cinqüenta anos, cabelos brancos, usava um vestido velho com um avental branco por cima.

– O que deseja, Senhora? – Maria perguntou

Richter levanta, respeitando a presença da senhora no quarto.

– Um pastor está lá embaixo, deseja falar–lhes.

– Se for mais um trote, ponho–o para fora a pontapés! – disse Richter

Ao descerem, eles encontram um homem de 40 anos, usando uma capa marrom com o capuz abaixado. Ele estava sentado no balcão, tomando um caneco de leite quente.

– Vocês são Maria e Richter? – ele perguntou, levantando–se

O homem era pálido, tinha olheiras, uma expressão doente. Seus olhos eram azuis, cabelos castanhos.

– Sim, e o senhor? – perguntou Maria

– William Holmes.

– E o que o senhor pretende? – perguntou Richter

– A fama de vocês já ultrapassa os limites da Europa, Senhor. Por isso vim contratar vocês.

– Nos contratar para...? – perguntou Maria

– Coisas estranhas vem acontecendo na minha aldeia... vivemos das ovelhas, somos muito humildes. Mas de um tempo pra cá, algumas ovelhas amanheceram mortas...

– Não somos veterinários... – disse Richter impaciente

– Ouça–me, por favor... algo bebe o sangue delas... já perdemos três ovelhas essa semana... – o homem tentou explicar – isso vem acontecendo desde que um homem misterioso chegou na nossa aldeia...

– Um homem? – perguntou Richter – Como é esse homem?

– Meu filho insiste em dizer que é um vampiro, no começo achei que fosse imaginação dele, mas...

– Mas? – insistiu Maria

– Ele não sai durante o dia, a noite vemos um homem de capa preta e capuz andar pela cidade... Já chamamos um padre, mas não adianta, parece que evapora quando invadimos a casa dele...

– Características físicas, você sabe me informar? – perguntou Richter

– Bom, ele é um pouco mais alto que o senhor... é pálido como a lua cheia... não temos coragem de olha–lo...

– Ele já atacou alguém? – perguntou Maria – tem noticias de desaparecimentos?

– Por enquanto não... lembrei–me de um detalhe! Ele foi uma vez à taverna, mas não retirou seu capuz. O Sr. Gregory, dono da taverna, disse que seus olhos são frios, sem cor... por favor, suplico que venham comigo até a aldeia... pagaremos, faremos tudo o que for possível...

– De onde o senhor veio? – perguntou Richter

– Das terras do Norte...

– Não custa nada irmos dar uma olhada, não é mesmo, Richter?

Os dois caçadores aceitaram. Já fazia algum tempo que não eram contratados para um caso assim. Ambos subiram para seus quartos, arrumaram suas poucas coisas, armas e assessórios. Colocaram na carroça do homem e partiram sem pensar duas vezes. Foi uma viajem exaustiva, dois dias gelados sobre uma carroça desconfortável.

Até que finalmente chegaram a uma pequena vila. As ruas de pedra com pequenas casas, mostrava a simplicidade do local. Havia uma praça central na frente de uma igreja no estilo românico.

Maria olhou bem e viu algo que a deixou arrepiada. Uma cruz para as condenações na fogueira. Lembrou–se de quantas pessoas inocentes haviam sido mortas pela ignorância de certas pessoas, e inteligência, até demais, da igreja católica que queria poder a todo custo, manipulando as mentes e condenando os que queriam um pouco mais de conhecimento.

– Onde o senhor mora? – perguntou a caçadora

– Logo ali, naquela casa verde...

Ele andou com a carroça por mais alguns metros e foram recebidos com alegria pelos habitantes do povoado.

– Helen! – disse o senhor – Maria, essa é Helen, minha filha.

– Muito prazer, Helen! – Maria cumprimentou a garota de cabelos castanhos, iguais aos do pai, que aparentava ter uns quinze anos.

– Você vai matar o vampiro! – perguntou um garotinho de 6 anos, este tinha os cabelos ruivos

– Sim, vamos sim! – respondeu Richter amigavelmente – quem é você?

– Phillip, meu filho! – William respondeu sorrindo – Samara, eles chegaram!

Da porta da casa surge uma mulher muito bonita. Seus cabelos ruivos eram lindos e longos, seus olhos eram verdes e tinham um brilho de uma esmeralda ao sol. Tinha trinta anos e não parecia já ter tido dois filhos. Seu corpo era esbelto e perfeito dentro daquele vestido de camponesa. Richter sentiu algo ao vê–la, mas em fração de segundos, decidiu esquecer.

– Muito prazer... – disse Richter – Sua esposa?

– Sim, minha esposa, mãe dos meus filhos! – disse orgulhoso

– Fico feliz pelo seu regresso... – disse Samara abraçando seu marido. – venham, vamos entrar... vocês devem estar cansados!

A casa era realmente muito simples. Na sala, uma mesa de jantar, duas poltronas velhas em frente a uma pequena lareira. Mais aos fundos um forno a lenha e um balcão.

Ao lado haviam duas portas, onde um cômodo foi dividido em dois. Uma cama de casal num lado e duas pequenas no outro. Alguns baús pequenos e uma cruz sobre cada cama. O chão era de madeira, forrado com tapetes feitos com a lã tirada das ovelhas que criavam.

– Vamos, sentem–se! – disse Helen enquanto a mãe trazia uma bandeja com chá.

– O chá é bom, não importem–se com os copos... – sorriu Samara amavelmente

Conversaram um pouco. Tempo suficiente para tomarem o chá. Logo William chegou bem humorado.

– Consegui instalar vocês na pensão do Sr. Thomas! Vocês já podem ir para lá!

– Senhor meu marido, que mal lhe pergunte. – disse Samara

– Sim...? – perguntou William enquanto sentava–se numa poltrona velha

– Quantos quartos reservou?

– Um só, ora... – disse arrancando uma risada abafada de sua filha

– Pai, eles não são casados! – disse Helen

O pai levou a mão a testa e fechou os olhos.

– Estão falando sério? – perguntou o pai

Na verdade, Maria e Richter eram como se fossem dois irmãos. Ela não se importava em dividir o quarto com Richter. Mas também, ela não poderia dizer isso jamais. Não ficava bem para uma donzela dividir o quarto com um homem que não fosse seu marido.

– Bom, você parece cansado... – disse Richter – se quiser, poderemos resolver esse impasse pessoalmente...

– De jeito nenhum! – disse William – o erro foi meu, não poderei deixar que... – ao levantar, o homem faz uma expressão de dor, levando em seguida a mão ao peito.

– William! – disse Samara ajudando o marido a sentar novamente – você está muito doente... por favor, descanse...

– Bobagem... eu consegui... andar quilômetros... para busca-los... – William tentou falar

– Sr. Holmes! – disse Maria – você fica, Helen pode nos acompanhar até a pensão, tudo bem?

– Sim, papai...eu os acompanho... – disse a garota

Desapontado, o homem acaba aceitando depois de muita insistência.

– Tudo bem... desculpem por não... conseguir acompanha-los...

– Não se preocupe...ficaremos bem, já enfrentamos perigos piores... – respondeu Richter

Todos na sala sorriem discretamente.

Helen os acompanhou até a pensão, que ficava ao lado da praça, perto da igreja.

– Então, vieram caçar o vampiro da casa do penhasco? – Helen perguntou

– Não viemos caçar ninguém... – explicou Richter – viemos investigar. Caso seja realmente um vampiro, aí sim caçaremos.

– Mas você disse... Casa do penhasco? – perguntou Maria curiosa

– Sim, logo atrás da igreja tem um bosque. Atravessando esse bosque você chega a um penhasco onde tem uma pequena casa, acho que só tem mesmo um cômodo. – disse Helen – É lá que ele mora.

– Ele não sai de casa? – perguntou Maria novamente

– Raramente. Só o vimos à noite, vagando pelas ruas, sozinho. Ainda assim, anda como se não quisesse ser reconhecido. – respondeu a jovem – bom, chegamos! Sr. Thomas! – Helen chamou tocando o sino no balcão do bar.

Apareceu um homem vestido de branco, rechonchudo, muito simpático. Logo o problema dos quartos foi resolvido.

Richter amavelmente,fez questão de acompanhar a senhorita até sua casa novamente, enquanto um criado da pensão carregava sua bagagem.

Maria entrou no quarto que não era muito diferente dos aposentos na outra pensão.

Percebeu que no quarto havia uma lareira e a primeira coisa que fez foi abrir sua mala e pegar aquilo que a trazia conforto: a capa e o cálice.

Deitou–se na cama forrada, pôs a capa sobre parte de seu corpo e começou a ler novamente os escritos do cálice dourado. E sorriu.

Batidas na porta interrompem seus pensamentos. Três batidas rápidas e duas mais lentas eram quase como uma característica das batidas de Richter.

– Entre... Richter... – disse Maria

– Que sorriso de mulher apaixonada é esse? – perguntou sorrindo também e cruzando seus braços

– Richter, estive pensando...

– Percebi, devia ser um pensamento muito bom!

– Richter! – Maria usou um tom de voz repreensivo

– Perdão. – pigarreou – o que estava pensando? – Richter sentou na cama

– Será que esse homem que estamos investigando... é ele?

– Ah não, Maria! – Richter levantou – o que te leva a pensar que é?

– E o que te leva a pensar que não? Richter, um homem que só sai a noite, animais morrendo...

– Maria, escuta. Se fosse há alguns anos, com certeza seria um vampiro. Mas não é, vampiros não existem mais!

– Mas ele existe! Ele é um vampiro! – Maria levantou alterando a voz

– Tudo bem... – Richter controlou sua respiração – vamos lá agora?

Maria sorriu e concordou. Richter já estava acostumado com o gênio da amiga e ir naquela casa só iria adiantar o trabalho mesmo.

Maria desceu como um tufão, estava animada para irem logo.

– Senhorita caçadora de vampiros! – disse Richter descendo as escadas com uma caixa na mão – por acaso pretende ir sem suas armas?

Maria deu um sorriso sem graça e voltou para pegar suas armas: um chicote, suas estacas, e uma cruz de prata que pendurou ao pescoço.

Richter armou–se com sua corrente, cruz de madeira e um vidro de água benta.

Todos os curiosos pararam para observar a preparação dos "heróis".

– Vocês vão precisar de um guia. – disse o dono da pensão – mas ninguém quer se arriscar...

– Acho que conseguiremos ir sem problemas! A Srtª Helen nos disse o caminho. – respondeu Maria

Então os caçadores seguiram seu caminho. Atravessaram o bosque sem problemas em menos de dez minutos. As arvores eram baixas e muito próximas. As copas bloqueavam a fraca luz solar, o que dava um ar de noite no local.

Ao saírem daquele lugar tenebroso, avistaram imediatamente uma velha casa de madeira na beira do penhasco. Como era muito pequena, parecia mais ser uma cabana.

– Terrível... – comentou Maria

– Vamos entrar? – perguntou Richter

– Vamos nos aproximar...

Com cautela, ambos aproximaram–se da casa e encostaram os ouvidos para escutar algum ruído de dentro. Nada. Parecia estar vazia. Bateram na porta, mas ninguém atendeu.

– A porta está aberta... – cochichou Richter dobrando a maçaneta – Vamos entrar com calma...

Silenciosamente Richter abre a porta, deixando a luminosidade entrar na casa. Perceberam que era realmente muito simples, pois só havia uma caixa de madeira com um colchão de feno por cima, forrado com um lençol branco. Ao lado, encostado a parede uma escrivaninha. Em cima dela, eles viram um livro aberto e uma pena sobre ele.

Perto da cabeceira da cama, havia dois baús. Um deles estava aberto e repleto de livros.

– Nada fora do comum, não é? – perguntou Richter – a não ser por esses livros...

Richter olhou para baixo e reparou no elegante tapete que ficava ao lado da cama.

– Maria, vamos antes que o dono da casa volte... – disse Richter

– Ah... sim...

– Maria! Você não vai ler o que não é da sua conta! – repreendeu ao ver que Maria estava prestes a tocar no livro aberto sobre a escrivaninha.

A caçadora fez uma expressão desapontada, mas achou melhor sair logo daquela casa.

Os dois amigos voltaram a vila, mas sem resposta nenhuma para dar aos moradores. Preferiram não tocar no assunto.

Mais tarde, logo após o por do sol, Maria e Richter reuniram–se com William para preparar um plano que atraísse o estranho morador... mas qual?

Continua...


	3. Diário do Filho das Trevas

Capitulo três - O diário do filho das sombras.

_Três anos passaram desde a destruição de meu pai, o Conde Drácula, desde então me pergunto se realmente valeu a pena..._

_Ha trezentos anos, venho lutando pelos humanos, pelo bem deles... Duas vezes impedi o domínio do mau sobre o planeta, mas nunca recebi nada em troca..._

_Tento ajuda-los, mas o que ganho com isso?_

_Sombras..._

_Solidão..._

_Rejeição..._

_Minha raça esta extinta... Ha alguns anos isso seria um conforto, mas agora... Eu não sei bem o que acontece comigo._

_Uma vida inteira lutando contra a minha própria raça, protegendo a quem me odeia, rejeitando a quem me adoraria._

_"O que é um humano? Humanos não passam de uma sub-raça, uma evolução destrutiva, uma miserável pilha de segredos obscuros e tão maus quanto nos, meu filho..." dizia meu pai, Conde Drácula "rei" dos vampiros._

_"Alucard... ouça... não odeie os humanos! Humanos são seres maravilhosos, apenas são fantoches por serem ignorantes. Eles ainda não sabem do que são capazes, são um dom de deus..." dizia minha mãe, mortal..._

_Sei que não deveria, mas sinto-me dividido. Eu só gostaria de ser aceito, por todo o bem que os fiz._

_Estou morando agora numa pequena cabana, perto de um vilarejo. Como já era de se esperar, eles tem medo de mim._

_Qual ser humano não teria medo de um "homem" que vaga pela noite com uma capa, não desejando ser reconhecido?_

_E alem de tudo... Um homem que alimenta-se de seus animais..._

_Meu corpo pede por sangue, não consigo negar... para não matar pessoas, alimento-me do sangue dos animais._

_"Que humilhante!" Meu pai pensaria, mas eu não tenho escolha... terei de viver assim o resto da eternidade, ou então..._

Antes de terminar de escrever suas palavras, Alucard sente uma presença diferente, porem familiar. Logo uma luz forte tomou conta da cabana, apagando a vela que estava sobre a escrivaninha.

Alucard toma uma posição defensiva, até que a luz tomou uma forma assustadora.

"Alucard..." disse a criatura com um tom tenebroso

"O que quer aqui, criatura!"

"Senti que sua alma está cheia de duvidas quanto à essência humana, por isso..."

"Achei que havia te destruído!" interrompeu o vampiro

O estranho ser da uma gargalhada cheia de sarcasmo.

"Acha mesmo que iria derrotar a morte?"

Sim, a Morte. Braço direito do conde drácula, uma figura assustadora. Um esqueleto vestido num grande manto azul, com capuz, carregava uma grande foice de prata onde "ceifava" as almas humanas.

"Tolo! O que te leva a pensar assim?"

"Maldito seja..." disse Alucard "o que quer?"

"Mais uma vez, não vim te pedir para voltar ao nosso lado, mas quero apenas advertir-lhe..."

"De que?"

"Os humanos, a quem você tanto protege, estão chamando dois caçadores para te matar! Ouça o que estou te dizendo, Alucard. Eles não merecem sua compaixão..."

– Não existem mais caçadores de vampiros! – disse o vampiro indiferente

– Ah não? O que me diz daquele seu "amiguinho"?

– Belmont? – Alucard sentiu um frio correr na sua espinha...será que...

– Ah, garoto esperto... pois é ele mesmo que vem te matar!

– Vai embora, criatura do inferno! – Alucard jogou uma adaga que Morte pegou no ar.

– Não queira me enfrentar de novo, criança... adoraria te levar para reencontrar seu pai, mas não estou com a mínima vontade de faze-lo agora. – indiferente, jogou a adaga no chão

– Vá embora!

– Meu recado está dado.

A criatura sumiu diante de seus olhos, dando uma risada maligna e sarcástica.

Tomado por uma raiva tremenda, Alucard joga sua mesa no chão, derrubando assim o caderno e tudo que estava em cima dele.

O vampiro senta no chão e passa as duas mãos pelo rosto, subindo pelos longos cabelos extremamente claros. Passada a raiva, ele vê ao seu lado seu diário. Um grande livro com capa dura, sem nada na capa e paginas em branco para serem preenchidas.

_Não pode ser verdade. Esse monstro é apenas uma criatura traiçoeira, manipuladora que aproveita–se das fraquezas dos homens... Não pode ser verdade, Belmont não viria me caçar..._

_Maria... penso nela todos os dias... como ela estará? Não iria me espantar se ela já estiver casada. Uma mulher tão linda como ela... Nunca vou esquecer da primeira vez que a vi..._

Três anos atrás...

_Durante minha jornada no castelo de Drácula, eu estava chegando numa sala com um grande relógio. Naquele lugar ha três passagens secretas._

_Estava praticamente desarmado. Usava um escudo de bronze de péssima qualidade e uma espada curta, mas estava conseguindo matar todas aquelas criaturas._

_Eu procurava por minhas armas, que haviam sido roubadas pela Morte. Poderiam estar em qualquer lugar daquele castelo._

_Foi quando cruzei aquela porta e deparei-me com aqueles olhos verdes. Não parecia assustada, nem perdida. O que uma humana de aparência tão frágil estaria fazendo num lugar como aqueles, sozinha?_

– _Espere um momento! Você parece humano... mas... O que faz aqui? – ela perguntou curiosamente. Eu não consegui responder, fiquei parado alguns segundos apenas contemplando aquele rosto tão angelical, tão doce..._

– _Eu vim para destruir este castelo. – respondi_

– _Então nós temos o mesmo propósito... Confiarei em você por enquanto. Sou Maria, qual seu nome?_

– _...Alucard..._

– _Não é muito falante, posso ver... bom, tenho que ir... talvez nos encontremos logo, isto se você sobreviver... adeus!_

_Ela deu as costas e saiu... eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo na hora, mas não tive coragem de segui–la. Quando resolvi ir atrás, já era tarde demais... ela sumira diante daqueles corredores..._

_XxXxXxx_

Há dois anos não a vejo, mas posso lembrar de cada detalhe do seu rosto angelical... Seus longos cabelos dourados como o sol, caindo sobre os ombros, seus olhos verdes, sua pele alva como a luz da lua. Sua voz, adulta e sensual.

_Hoje...contento–me com lembranças..._

XxXxXxXxX 

Maria e Richter foram a casa de William, contar o que haviam visto na casa. O homem já estava melhor, porem seus olhos cansados...

Acomodaram–se na sala, Belmont cedeu a outra poltrona a Maria e puxou uma cadeira da mesa de jantar.

Richter não pode deixar de reparar em como Samara era bonita. Ficava a observar a mulher enquanto ela cuidava do filho.

– Richter! – disse Maria impaciente

– Hã? – Richter despertou

– Já é a terceira vez que o chamo! – reclamou Maria

– Perdão...

– Ela está atrapalhando? – perguntou William apontando para a esposa

– De jeito nenhum! Eu...apenas me distraí...

– Então vamos ao que interessa. – cortou Maria – Não achamos ninguém na casa, como o senhor havia dito. Mas achamos algumas coisas estranhas.

– Estranhas? Como? – perguntou o homem

– A casa era muito simples. Bem pobre. Mas encontramos objetos e moveis bem caros. – disse Richter – um tapete, a escrivaninha de madeira de lei, baús muito bonitos, um repleto de livros. Realmente esse individuo é muito suspeito. Precisamos investiga–lo mais a fundo.

Então um rapaz aparece na janela. Tinha um cajado nas mãos, seus cabelos era dourados.

– Senhor! Achamos outro animal morto! – disse o rapaz de aproximadamente dezesseis anos

– Ora... enterre–o!

– Acho melhor verem! Está totalmente sem sangue e com duas marcas cravadas no pescoço.

Maria e Richter entreolharam–se.

Foram direto ao pasto, onde num arbusto encontraram o corpo do animal.

– Moça, o cheiro está muito forte... – disse o rapaz

– Não me importo, já vi coisas piores... – respondeu Maria

O jovem puxou o cadáver pelas patas. Era uma ovelha adulta, sem pelos. Moscas rodeavam o local e um forte odor exalou fazendo Maria sentir um leve enjôo.

Tapando o nariz com um lenço, Richter abaixa ao lado do animal, tentando observar o pescoço.

– Aqui está... – disse Richter

Maria sentiu seu coração pulsar mais rápido. Ficou alegre, agora sim suas suspeitas aumentavam quanto a existência de um vampiro no local.

– Maria... venha ver... – disse Richter

– Preciso mesmo? – ela perguntou

– Claro! Que foi? Está com nojo? Não disse que havia visto coisas piores? – ironizou

– Duvida que realmente vi? – retrucou Maria abaixando–se com raiva ao lado do animal

– Não! – respondeu Richter seriamente – vamos logo ver esse bicho antes que escureça...

Maria viu as marcas no pescoço da ovelha.

– Morcegos? – perguntou Richter

– Não, a distancia entre os dentes é grande para ser morcego...

– Sim, e não há morcegos por aqui... – comentou William

– Entendo... Maria... – Richter levantou–se e estendeu a mão para Maria levantar – temos de traçar um plano para pegar essa coisa. Teremos uma longa noite pela frente... caçando vampiros...

Maria levantou–se num pulo e deu uma risada satisfeita.

– Então vamos nos reunir logo antes que escureça! – disse William olhando para o céu e vendo que já estava quase escurecendo – Arthur, amanha você dá um fim nesse bicho... – disse para o rapaz

Continua...


End file.
